Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Villain Plans". Plot (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station) *Bowser: Ladies and gentleman, get the airship going! We are about to leave in just a second. *Koopatrol #1: Yes master Bowser. *Koopatrol #2: We will be ready in no time. *Bowser: All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine and the princess will be my wife. *Kamek: The princess will be your wife? How? *Bowser: All i gotta do is capture her. *Kammy: There is only a single plan to capture the princess. *Bowser: Good idea. Time will tell. *Kamek: Is the airship ready? *Bowser: Most of the airships are. We're taking the one that we alway use. *Kamek: Okay. *Kammy: Get on, we're about ready. *Bowser: Wait, not without my son. (At Bowser Jr.'s room, Bowser Jr. is drawing a picture of himself, Bowser and Princess Peach together) *Bowser Jr.: Ah, i wish mama was here. *Bowser: Bowser Jr.! *Bowser Jr.: What dad? *Bowser: What a mess. You didn't clean out your room. Why do i have to tell you to clean your room? *Bowser Jr.: Dad, cleaning rooms are boring. They're not even fun in life. *Bowser: Son! Ugh, i'm going to clean the whole room afterwards. But we gotta go. *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad. *Bowser: Let's go. To the airship. *Bowser Jr.: Okay. (Back at the airship, Bowser and Bowser Jr. came back) *Bowser: Hey, get the airship going! *Kamek: Not a problem. *Kammy: It's about time. *Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah. *Bowser: Hop on son. *Bowser Jr.: *hop on the airship with his dad* *Kamek: Are you ready? *Bowser: Yes. We are ready to go. *Kammy: Here we go! (The airship sail off to the sky to fly over to Peach's castle) *Bowser Jr.: Oh boy. *Bowser: We're just getting started. Princess Peach will be mine afterwards. (Back at Mobius, Mecha Sonic is flying to Earth and searching in Green Hill Zone) *Mecha Sonic: Where is that blue hedgehog? He gotta be here somewhere. (Six chaos are walking into the tree) *Mecha Sonic: Something look suspicious in my mind. *land on the ground to see the chaos* Oh hello there, do you know where that blue hedgehog is? (The chaos run away) *Mecha Sonic: Little fools. I know where they are. *locate the school* Ah ha. The school is where the hedgehog at. Here i go. *fly to the school* (Back at Peach's castle, Toad and Toadette are preparing breakfast as Mario and Luigi set up the table) *Mario: Looking great. *Luigi: I got the plates set in and we're ready to eat. *Mario: Got the drinks? *Luigi: Oh, we have apple juice and orange juice as well. *Mario: Just place them at the table. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Peach: Oh, i got the napkins as well. *Mario: Just place them on the table, will ya? *Peach: Sure. *Mario: Not a problem. *Luigi: All set. *Toadsworth: The waffles and pancakes are about done. The bread and bacon is up next. *Peach: Don't forget the eggs. *Toadsworth: We will. *Luigi: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we alway eat breakfast every day. All morning, all day. *Mario: That was a good one Luigi. *Luigi: Yep. An information-based guy know what to do. *Mario: You bet. *Luigi: Lucky me. *Toad: The bread become toast! *Toadette: They're about ready. *Mario: Alright, place them in. *Toad: Not a problem. *Toadette: We're going to a success. *Toadsworth: My friends, please have a seat. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Not a problem. *Peach: Man, the food smell good. *Mario: I alway loved the smell. Just like the city of love. *Luigi: Hey. *Mario: It was meant to be a joke. *Luigi: Like New York having the coldest temperature? *Mario: Most of the time, but who know? *Luigi: No cold weather is going to stop us from coming outside. *Mario: Yeah. We can transform whatever we want and go to any place that we can go. *Luigi: I agree with Super Mario. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Peach: I love my friends. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Toad: The food is ready. *Toadette: Bring in the food. *Mario: Over here. *Toad: The food is right here. Served with great quality. *Luigi: Place them on the table. *Toad: Alright. *place the food at the table with Toadette* *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: These pancakes look miraculous. *Toadsworth: Get some syrup going. *Toad: Yes my man. *pour syrup on the pancakes* *Toadette: Wow. *Luigi: They look delicious. *Mario: Yummy. *Peach: Now we can eat. *Mario: Oh boy, breakfast. *Luigi: Let's a eat *Peach: Alright my friends. Sit down to a great breakfast we have. *Toadsworth: Man, what a great work of culinary you guys have done. *Mario: I'm about to eat. *Luigi: Oh yeah. Food time. *eat the waffles* *Mario: *eat the pancakes* Yummy. *Luigi: This food taste delicious. I was right! *Peach: This breakfast can't be better than any other breakfast in the world. *Luigi: Looking good. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Toad: Yummy. *Toadette: Tasty. *Mario: Feels so good. *Peach: I love it. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Mario: Good looking breakfast like country styles. *Luigi: Just like Texas. *Toad: Weee haw! *Toadette: Oh yeah. *Mario: Ah, the best breakfast they got in years. *Luigi: Good old times. *Mario: Ahh. (Back at Mobius at high school, Sonic and his friends are still in class as they are still working) *Sonic: Pssst, Knuckles. *Knuckles: What? *Sonic: You know how to get this answer? *Knuckles: No. *Sonic: This look tricky to me. *Geometry Teacher: Shhh. *Sonic: Sorry. *Tails: I think i got it. *Knuckles: I got it too as well. *Sonic: I got it. *Tails: What? *Knuckles: Are you copying? *Sonic: No. I just figure it out. Sweet piece of shape. *Geometry Teacher: Shhh. *Sonic: I'm done. *Geometry Teacher: Give it to me. *Sonic: Fine. *Geometry Teacher: We'll go over in just a second. *Sonic: Okay. I hope i pass the assignment. (Moments later, the Geometry Teacher is going over some answers) *Geometry Teacher: Overall, this shape match to the size of a triangle. Look how these words are put together. I really love it. Anyways, this will be for your future test in the next few weeks of your semester. (The class bell ring) *Geometry Teacher: Oh, class dismissed. *Sonic: Alright, next class. *Tails: Let's go. *Knuckles: Good day on the first day. *Amy: Come on guys, let's hang out a bit before next class. *Sonic: Alright. *Cream: You're on a roll. *Geometry Teacher: Now i'm going to wait and see if my next students will come. (Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic is still flying in the sky) *Mecha Sonic: No sign of the hedgehog's location. Where could it be? *locate the school* Ah ha. The school. Here i go. (Back at high school, Sonic and his friends are walking in the hallway) *Sonic: So how was the first class? *Tails: It was alright. Nothing much to be shown. *Knuckles: That shape was big to put with a lot of effort. *Amy: Is just what Geometry class is. *Cream: I know. *Sonic: Some work can be hard. *Tails: I guess it's not like the elementary school style of studying. *Amy: We're grown people already. We gotta act mature on this. *Knuckles: Yeah. *Tails: Is what we are. Teenagers. *Cream: Being a teenager isn't so bad, right Amy? *Amy: Yeah, you gotta grow up. *Sonic: We're about ready to become real adults. *Tails: But we're not seniors yet. Senior year is only a year away. *Knuckles: No. That four years away. *Tails: Darn it, look like we're the babies. *Amy: We're not babies. Only babies go to preschool and elementary school. *Sonic: What? A baby can't go to school. Don't say that. *Amy: Sorry Sonic, i was being more of a jerk to you. *Sonic: Well great. Now i look like an idiot like my grandpa. *Knuckles: You're not an idiot Sonic. Don't be a fool of yourself. *Sonic: Fine. I guess i'm not a fool after all. (Mecha Sonic is in the sky as he finally arrive at the school) *Mecha Sonic: Well, well, well. This is the place. Time to destroy the hedgehog. *shoot rockets at the building* (The rockets hit the school as the students are shocked when Mecha Sonic arrive at the school) *Mecha Sonic: Sonic. *Sonic: Mecha Sonic? *Mecha Sonic: It's great to see you again. *Knuckles: Oh no you don't. Didn't i defeated you last time? *Mecha Sonic: Yes. You crush me back at Sky Sanctuary Zone. *Knuckles: Well you're going down again. *Tails: I'm in for the fight. *Mecha Sonic: Let's put the school to the end! *shoot rockets at the hallway* *Sonic: Run everyone, run! *Student: *panic and run to evacuate* *Tails: Sonic, what is this robot doing here? *Sonic: I don't know. One of Eggman's robots are planning to set an attack on me. *Mecha Sonic: What are you waiting for? *Sonic: You're going down. *run and kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow. What was that for? *Sonic: You are going to lose! *Mecha Sonic: Bring it on, blue boy. *Sonic: Hyaaa! *kick Mecha Sonic* *Knuckles: Don't worry, i got this. *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow. You red hog! *Knuckles: I'm no hedgehog. *Amy: Alright, i got a better one. *hit Mecha Sonic with her hammer* *Mecha Sonic: Ouch! Stupid! *Amy: Gotcha. *Cream: Cheese, go find a way to cover his face. *Cheese: *flap Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Get off of me Chao! *Cream: No. The face. *Mecha Sonic: This is useless! *Sonic: That's a distraction. Now Tails. *Tails: *grab Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Get off my back! *spin and hit Tails and Cheese* *Tails: Hey. *Cheese: Ahhh. *Cream: *hold Cheese* Cheese! *Mecha Sonic: You will be sorry! *Knuckles: Stop it! *punch Mecha Sonic* *Sonic: *roll and hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! *Sonic: Gotcha. *Mecha Sonic: Idiot. *grab Sonic and hit him to the classroom* *Sonic: What the? *Mecha Sonic: You are ready to die! *Math Teacher: Hey! What are you doing in my classroom?! *Mecha Sonic: None of your business. *shoot at the math teacher* *Sonic: You shoot a teacher! *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: You're dead meat. *Sonic: Dead like the chicken in the ground. *kick Mecha Sonic, jump and punch Mecha Sonic to the ground* *Mecha Sonic: Stupid. *Tails: Sonic. *Sonic: Go! I'll take care of this. *Mecha Sonic: This isn't the end of the line. *shoot rockets all over the school* *Amy: Oh no! *Cream: The rockets are attacking the school. *Cheese: *hide in Cream's backpack* *Sonic: You're causing a school shooting. Stop it! *spin and kick Mecha Sonic to the wall* *Mecha Sonic: You fat rat! *Sonic: I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog, not a cat or a mouse. *Mecha Sonic: I hate you! *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic to the wall* Bang! *Mecha Sonic: Stop it. *Sonic: You will lose today and leave the school alone. *Mecha Sonic: Blast it. *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic hard* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it! *Sonic: You're too weak. *Mecha Sonic: You'll pay for it. *Sonic: Ha ha. You're going down. *Mecha Sonic: Shut up! *Sonic: *grab Mecha Sonic and throw him to the other wall of the hallway* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it. *Sonic: Ha ha ha ha ha. You can't catch me, ha ha ha ha ha. *Mecha Sonic: Blue rat! *Sonic: I am not a rat! *dash and punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Not again. Stupid. *Sonic: Take this! *punch Mecha Sonic to the library* *Mecha Sonic: I'll crush you! *shoot bullets on the hedgehog* *Sonic: *run around the school and hit Mecha Sonic at the library* *Mecha Sonic: The target! *shoot the bullets around the library* *Sonic: *hide at the bathroom* One of Eggman's robots are trying to fool me for a single blame of a impostor. *Mecha Sonic: Come out, come out whatever you are, i am here to destroy you from dashing all over the world. *Sonic: You won't catch me this time. *Mecha Sonic: I hear you! *Sonic: Uh oh. *Mecha Sonic: *shoot bullets at Sonic* *Sonic: *run away from the bullets* *Mecha Sonic: Come back here! *Sonic: Sorry. You're too slow! *Mecha Sonic: Fastpoke! *blast a burst at the hedgehog* *Sonic: *hide inside of the box* (The burst destroy half of the school as the students and people move back) *Principal: Stay away from the burst! *Tails: Sonic is in there. We gotta help him. *Principal: Who? *Knuckles: Sonic. He's the hero who beat Eggman's butt all the time. *Principal: No kids. You cannot go inside. It's dangerous out here. *Amy: What if he dies. *Cream: What if the robot capture him. *Principal: There is no going back. It's against the law. *Knuckles: I'm going no matter what. *Principal: Hey! *Tails: We'll be fine. *Amy: Not without us! *Principal: Stay here ladies! *Amy: Fine. *Cream: Whatever. (Back at the school, Sonic is fighting Mecha Sonic at the hallway as Sonic punch Mecha Sonic and break the water fountain) *Mecha Sonic: What have you done? *Sonic: Okay Mecha Sonic. It's time to lose. *Mecha Sonic: Give it up for your final shot. *Sonic: Come on! *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it. *Sonic: Alright, you got this. *Mecha Sonic: Damn it! *punch Sonic's hand* *Sonic: *hold Mecha Sonic's fist* Gotcha. *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Moron! *Sonic: No need to call me a moron. *Knuckles: Sonic, we got this! *smash the ground to hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! *Tails: Take this! *throw a bomb at Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! How dare you?! *Tails: Nice try dork. *Sonic: Here we go again! *spin kick on Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Noooooooo! *Sonic: Ha ha, you're too weak! *Mecha Sonic: You will pay for this! *Knuckles: Super slam! *slam the ground to make the rock hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ouch! *Knuckles: Nice try dork bot. *Mecha Sonic: You are no match for me! *Sonic: Come on, is that all you got? *Mecha Sonic: No, but you will die by the hands of me. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers